Sudden Loss
by Spitfire
Summary: Tear jerker. *sniffle* sad sad sad thing happens here with Annie. There is a little lovin' and a little...read the story to find out cause I don't want to ruin it for anyone.


DISCLAIMER: Yeah.....whatever! I KNOW SO WEIRD ISN'T MINE! I KNOW THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE TOO! AND I KNOW NOTHING IS MINE! I am just a little person trying to have a little fun with a little story cause I have a little extra time on my little scedule.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Tear jerker is what it is.   
  
  
SUDDEN LOSS  
  
"In the darkness in the-"  
"CLU! STOP SINGING THE SAME SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Jack glared at him.  
Carey laughed. "You can use some vocal training or something."  
"Hey, bro, a guys got to do what a guys got to do."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Uh...yeah. Sure, Clu."  
"Hey! If it weren't for your guy instinct, Annie would of killed you for that remark you made about the 'ghost' she saw." Clu reminded. "See....guys need and know certain things."  
Carey sighed. "Clu...please...stop talking. You really aren't making sense. Plus you are giving me a headache."  
"That makes two of us." Jack rubbed his head just as Annie ran up behind him and pretty much scared the living daylights out of him.  
"Annie!"  
"Yeah?" she said innocently. "It serves you right."  
Jack looked at her. "Huh? What did I do now?"  
"Well, duh!" she rolled her eyes. "You thought I wouldn't notice that you actually hacked into my e-mail."  
Jack looked over at Clu and Carey. "It wasn't me....honest! Well....they made me! It was on a dare."  
"Uh-huh, yeah, right." she laughed.  
It was kind of cute the way the two fought with each other in a passionable way. It was almost funny at the same time it was so adorable.  
Something both Carey and Clu would pass up on.  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Clu asked. "I'm bored and I want to do something."  
"Maybe-"  
"Oh my God! ANNIE!" Jack caught her as she fell into his arms. Just fell. Did she faint or something?  
Clu's eyes widened. "ANNIE!"  
Immedietly Carey grabbed his cell phone. "Whats wrong with her?"  
Jack laid her gently on the ground and pressed two fingers against the throat.   
Nothing.  
He grabbed her wrist.  
Nothing.  
He then listened for a heartbeat.  
Just barely.  
"Call 911. Hurry!"  
  
*******************  
  
Annie had been rushed to the hospital. Ned, Irene, and Molly had quickly drove as fast as possible to the hospital. The kids had rode on the emergency vechicle along with the paramedics which had been trying to get Annie to breathe better.  
Now everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Not knowing at all what to do. They had all visited Annie a little earlier. They had been at the hospital for 18 hours straight.  
Jack stood up slowly. "I'm going to go check on her." he said softly before walking off in the direction of Annie's room. On his way he ran into the docter.  
"How is she?" he asked.  
Dr. Morgan looked at him with a painful look. "We don't think she is going to make it through the night."  
"What?! How?! What the hell is wrong with her? She was perfectly fine." he practically yelled. "No. She isn't going to die. I'm not letting her!" he stormed away from her and entered Annie's room.   
  
*****************  
  
Annie's vision swarmed with darkness. She blinked a couple of times before making out Jack's face.  
"Jack?...." it hurt to talk. She winched slightly.  
"Shh, Annie don't talk. Where does it hurt? WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
"Jack..." she tried sit up at least just a little, but nothing happened. "Oh, Jack."  
"Don't talk." he put his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Annie seemed slightly comforted by this and began to slide her eyes shut.  
"NO! Annie don't close your eyes!" Jack fought back his tears. "Annie, hold on a bit." He tried pushing the button to inform a pharamedic. He didn't seem to find it that easily.   
The look in his eyes told Annie enough.  
"The paramedics will be here soon. Just hold on a little longer."  
"Jack..." she wanted to leave into the darkness that seemed so reassureing to her and comforting. But she couldn't leave Jack yet. He needed her.  
"I..." she began, but couldn't. She was too weak. She wanted to tell him so badly. She was getting weaker. This was definetly not good.  
"I love you Annie," Jack blurted. "I've loved you since forever. The day you walked into my life. I need you Annie. I can't live my life without you. Please don't leave me. I love you with my heart and soul. I need you." he bent down closer and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Please...I beg you. Don't go. I love you."  
"...I love you too." she whispered. "Always." the darkness seemed to cloud over more darkly.  
Jack cried as he craddled Annie tightly in his arms knowing that this was the last time he'd be with her again. But her body fell limp and he realized that she was gone. He held her body even tighter as he cried.  
"No....Annie...don't leave me!" he sobbed, his body shaking entirely.  
The noise of rushing paramedics reached the room but didn't reach Jack's ears. Because he was as deaf as the young girl in his arms.  
  
Because Jack had died as well.  
  
END  



End file.
